papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Past, Present, and Future, Part 1
MAH NEW GLTAS ALTERNATE ENDING THINGY ---- TO BE ADDED AFTER I FIND OUT HOW IT ACTUALLY ENDS -- -- -- camera shows Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, and Kilowog run over to Razer, who is lying on the ground dying, having been blasted by the Aya-Monitor. Hal leans down near Razer as the other two Green Lanterns stand over him. Hal: We got you, kid... It's going to be alright... Razer: No... it's not... We've... lost... Kilowog: No... we haven't... Not until the fight is over... A Green Lantern is willing to risk everything in order to save others... If we have to kill ourselves to stop Aya, then trust me, we will! Aya: You are foolish to try... I now understand that I cannot simply hope to change universe before it is created and thus destroy you, I must destroy you first... blasts at the group, which scatters. Hal carries Razer away while Kilowog and Guy run back over to Hal as they head for their ship. Hal: Great, now what? Razer: We need to show her that we deserve to live... Kilowog: You crazy? She'll kill us anyway... Razer: Guy, did you bring what I asked you to bring? Guy: Of course I did, but I have no idea why... takes out a Blue, an Orange, and a Pink power ring and hands them to Razer. Razer: And yours... Hal: No... Razer, the power will kill you... Razer: At heart, I am a Green Lantern, and a Green Lantern is willing to risk everything in order to save others... takes Guy's power ring and then places the four new rings on his hands. He bends over to the ground and then screams out in a rage of pain. His body lights in a five colored flame, but the red ring remains dominant over the others. He begins to float in the air. Razer: Wish me luck... turns around and then floats over to about 50 yards away from Aya. Razer: AYA! Aya: Foolish Razer. Even the power of those five rings cannot stop me. Nothing can stop me. Not you. Not Hal. Not the entire Green Lantern Corps. Not the Guardians. Not every living being together stands a chance against me. Razer: I'm not here to stop you Aya. I'm here to reason with you... floats over to only about two feet away from her. Razer: You can stop this... You remain in control... Aya: I cannot stop this... It is too late and I have made up my mind... Razer: Listen to me Aya... I did love you... flame switches primarily to pink. Aya: Perhaps I did to, but that love was false and void. Your love only weakened you and won't let it weaken me any more... Razer: All I ask is that if I am to die... I want you to take me back there... To the moment Ilana died... Aya: Why would I do such a thing for you? Razer: What could it possibly do to your goal? How could I possibly stop you if you send me away? Aya: Fine... Then you are gone... Good bye, Razer... blasts him, and without resisting, the blast hits him and he disappears. Hal: RAZER! Guy: MY RING! Aya: Now, where was I? turns to the two Lanterns and one former and then prepares to blast them as the camera cuts to Volkreg millions of years later. camera shows Atrocitus and Zilius Zox arrive at the house of Razer and Ilana. Razer is away, fighting with the militia. Atrocitus knocks down a wall and startles Ilana inside. Atrocitus: Knock knock? Anybody home? backs away into the portion of the house looking over the cliff. She hides behind a barrier as Atrocitus and Zox enter this room. She peeks her head around the corner, but remains hidden from the two Red Lanterns. Suddenly, Razer arrives from the past and then blasts an enormous five colored beam at Atrocitus and Zox. Razer: Yeah... I am... stands up and walks over to Razer as he lands. Ilana: Razer? Razer: Ilana... Ilana: Razer, why are you... Razer: I can explain... he does this, the five rings suddenly disappear and Razer drops to the ground. Razer: Wait, something's wrong... Ilana: I'm guessing that wasn't supposed to happen? Razer: Ilana, we need to leave... reaches for Ilana's hand, but Atrocitus runs back into the room and blasts a wave of red energy at him. Razer grabs a sword on the ground and then slashes it at Atrocitus. Atrocitus: Foolish boy you can't defeat me... I am Atrocitus! Razer: You remind me of someone I haven't met yet... slashes more at Atrocitus and then gets blasted by Zox. Atrocitus and Zox continue their assault on Razer, but he jumps behind a wall. They stop for a moment and looks around for him. Atrocitus: No one escapes Atrocitus... Razer: No one except for me! jumps out and sticks his sword through Atrocitus. Zox backs away as Atrocitus falls to the ground and crumbles to dust. His red power ring falls to the ground. Razer picks it up as Zox continues to back away. Zox: You killed Atrocitus? Razer: And just saved the universe in the process... puts on the red power ring and then blasts Zox backwards. He slowly get up and then flies off. Razer turns to Ilana. Ilana: Now, can you explain? Razer: I can... But it won't be easy... I'm not the Razer you know... I'm about 2 years older, so yes I am from the future, but my most recent time I lived in was the far past... Before the center of the universe actually... If I hadn't come here... Those two Red Lanterns, Atrocitus and Zilius Zox would have killed you, and then in my rage of finding you dead I would become a Red Lantern myself... I would eventually meet Hal Jordan and other Green Lanterns and join their side in my quest for closure... We eventually defeated the Red Lanterns and Atrocitus, but our troubles soon returned... During this time I had met an artificial intelligence named Aya, who's physical form reminding me of you... Soon after Atrocitus was defeated we encountered the Anti-Monitor. As time went on, Aya eventually stopped the Anti-Monitor herself and became void of all emotion, thinking it only mad her sad when I told her my love for her wasn't real... It was only my old memories of you... She eventually went back to try and change the universe at its creation... I convinced her to send me back here in the moments before she did so, but I tricked her so that I could save you, kill Atrocitus now, and never meet Hal Jordan, the Green Lanterns, or Aya. The real Razer will return soon... You must not tell him any of this... Convince him to quit the militia and stay here... I know you will be safe as long as you do so... It was Atrocitus after all who organized the fighting warlords... walks out of the house as Ilana stands in shock. The present day Razer enters the house with his sword and shield. Razer: Ilana... Are you okay? Ilana: Razer... It's late... I was getting worried... Razer: I am here now, Ilana... drops the sword and shield and then stands by Ilana. Ilana: The one who was organizing the warlords to fight is dead... Razer: How do you know? Ilana: I heard the news from someone who dropped by earlier... He says to tell you to leave the militia now that it serves no purpose. Razer: Then I will quit... If he is really dead, then I have nothing to be afraid about. kisses Ilana on the forehead. The camera shows the older Razer watching over. For one time in the series, he smiles. The camera cuts to Hal and Kilowog fighting Aya while Guy watches, powerless. Hal: This one's for what you did to Razer... forms a fist out of green energy and then punches the Aya Monitor back. Kilowog: This one's for what you did to us... forms a giant hammer and then smacks her with it. Aya knocks Kilowog and Hal directly in front of her. Aya: And this one is for everything I have planned blasts an enormous blue energy beam at them, that covers the whole screen. When it disappears, they are all gone, even Guy. The camera cuts to Razer and Ilana on Volkreg, in Lantern Year One, the year in which the war between the Green and Red Lanterns occurred. They are sitting on the couch, Ilana half turned towards Razer. Her eyes are closed as Razer stares blankly at the wall. Ilana: For once, Razer... I feel happy... I've felt this way for a while but now I've finally realized that this is all I want... All I ever wanted... Razer: I understand Ilana... tries to get up but she pushes him back down. Razer: Ilana, I must go somewhere right now... I will be back shortly... Ilana: Where are you going? Razer: I'm going into town to gather some things for dinner... My treat... stands up, and this time she lets him. He walks over to the edge of his house and then reaches into his pocket and grabs a note. It has some aliens words on the front. Razer: To be read it two years... opens up the note and then glances it over. voiceover: Dear self... When you finally read this, then it will have been only a short time since you actually wrote this, and yes, you wrote this, you just do not remember doing so do to the change in the time steam that you caused. Let me explain... Originally, you returned from the militia to your house where you found Ilana dead. You then became a Red Lantern and met Zilius Zox and Atrocitus, the latter of which killed Ilana. You eventually met Hal Jordan, Kilowog, and the artificial intelligence Aya and joined their crew aboard the Interceptor. After defeating Atrocitus and the Red Lanterns, things only got more complicated. Aya gained a personality, and her resemblance of Ilana, you fell in love, but after Aya was damaged, her emotions were lost and she went ballistic. She blew off the head of the Anti-Monitor which you had been fighting, but she soon took control of it and eventually went back to the origin of the universe to try and change it. Because you are reading this, that means you used one of each type or power ring: Green, Red, Blue, Pink, and Orange to confront Aya and have her send you back to the moments before Ilana died. There you saved Ilana and killed Atrocitus, preventing any of the previous from ever happening. Having never met Aya and never having been sent to the past, you flashed to the future and read this note almost instantly after arriving there, having believed that you have been there for two years. Your next step is to head to Oa, and make sure that Hal Jordan and the rest of his crew never meet Aya. puts down the note and then nods to himself and jumps into the air. As he flies off, the camera cuts to Hal Jordan and Kilowog in a meeting with the Guardians on the day Hal went to Oa and stole the Interceptor for the first time. Ganthet: ...the charges against him have since been proven true... is a loud bang and the older Razer suddenly enters the room. Razer: A warning... Whatever you do... Don't show Hal the Interceptor... And don't let Aya live... Commercial Ali Apsa: What is this mockery? Red lanterns? Interceptor? Who in the world is Aya? Razer: Please... Hear me out... Appa: Why should we? Hal: Just hear him out... Appa: I say he's tricking us... Ganthet: Appa, hear him out... Appa: Fair enough... Razer: I do not wish to bring harm, but you must trust me... Ganthet, you must not show Hal the Interceptor, specifically Aya, the artificial intelligence that the science director created. It could result in the end of the universe. Kilowog: Now you're just pulling our legs! End of the universe? Yeah right! Razer: Let me finish... Before I changed the time stream, Aya attached to the body of Anti-Monitor and was going to go back to the beginning of time and change the universe, all because she gained emotion somehow and later defected from that emotion and decided that it only resulted in pain. director: My artificial intelligence was created to be just that... Artificial, so that it never felt emotion... Razer: How could I phrase this loosely? Your artificial intelligence malfunctioned, and she could feel emotions... Now if you excuse me I'm heading back to Volkreg... I've had enough of this place already... storms out of the room. Hal storms after him as Kilowog follows. Sinestro is seen entering the Guardian's chamber as the others leave to chase after Razer. Hal: Razer, wait... I believe you... turning around: You do? Kilowog: Of course he does... He trusts everybody... Razer: Then I trust you not to go near the Interceptor... If you need me, you can contact me... I must go now, though... I do not wish to miss my special night... flies off. Hal wolf whistles. Kilowog: What was that? Hal: We humans call it a wolf whistle... Seems like that guy's in love... Kilowog: He doesn't seem like that kind of guy... Speaking of love, don't you have somewhere to be? stands in place for a moment. Hal: CAROL! flies off. The camera cuts back to the Guardian's chamber. Sinestro is still talking with the Guardians. Appa: While the Guardians would very much like to give you the space and resources for your experiments, we just don't trust your after the incident... Sinestro: I promise that will not happen again... With a new era of peace beginning, I need something to do... Ganthet: How about we compromise? You get the space, but not the resources... Sinestro: A compromise it is then... camera cuts to Volkreg. Razer and Ilana are standing in their house looking at a bunch of photographs on a wall. Ilana is standing behind Razer with her arms around him. Ilana: Isn't this nice...? Unlike earlier when you ran off to Oa... angry: How did you know? Ilana: I know these things? spins Razer around and then pushes into him. Ilana: How'd you manage to get there and back so quickly? Razer: I took a ship... A very fast ship... Ilana: Well, just don't go again... entering: He may not have a choice... Razer: Why are you here, Hal? Hal: The Guardians sent me on a mission, but before I went back to Oa to pick up Kilowog, I decided to take a detour... Are you coming or what? Razer: Well I don't know... And how did you fly here so fast? Hal: I took a ship... Ilana: Are you going Razer? Razer: Will you let me go? Ilana: I will... I may not ever understand all the Lantern drama, but I understand that you are loyal to the Green Lanterns since the red ones don't seem to have shown their face in two years... Hal: So you're coming, kid? Razer: I am.. Hal: Then let's get out of here... camera cuts to a ship flying through space. It is approaching a planet. Hal, Kilowog, and Razer are aboard the ship. Kilowog: What planet is this? Razer: Can you not tell? We are arriving on Okaara... The home of the... Orange Lantern Corps if memory serves... Hal: The Guardians want us to pick up something called a Parallax... Now what in the world is a-- Razer: Impossible? Parallax is the living embodiment of fear... We cannot simply retrieve it... For two good reasons... Kilowog: Those reasons being? Razer: Reason number one: Parallax is an enormous evil entity... Even if it were contained, we couldn't retrieve it because of reason two: the Orange Lantern Corps... Similar to the Green Lanterns and their will power, and the Red Lanterns and their rage, the Orange Lanterns run on greed. ship now lands on the planet. The three lanterns get out and begin to explore the planet. There is a giant temple across from them. Hal: Something tells me we should go in there... Razer: Agreed... camera cuts to them arriving at the entrance to the temple. A long staircase is goes down deep underground. Hal: Down we go... start to walk and see an orange light emanating from deeper inside the temple. Hal: Well we know there not dead... Kilowog: Can you cut the commentary hotshot? see a shadow rush in front of them. quietly: MINE! Hal: You hear that? Razer: Hear what? Hal: I heard a voice? louder: You did hear something... Now please leave... I will not share what is mine with the Green, or even the Red Lanterns... #2: What about me? Voice: We will not share... Hal: Fellas, fellas... All we want is a box... If you even-- Voice: NO! MY BOX! shadow goes back across them and then continues to run down deeper into the temple. Hal: That doesn't seem good... Kilowog: Listen guys, we don't want to harm you! Razer: Yeah we do... Hal: Not helping Razer... The best we can do right now is to follow them, and so we will... continue to walk down the stairs. Eventually, they reach a central room leading to different corridors in the temple. There are many orange lantern power rings scattered around. Kilowog: Woah, talk about hoarders... Voice: DON'T TOUCH ANY! THEY'RE ALL MINE! #2: Ours, they're all ours! Hal: Listen, fellas, we need that box back, and we're willing to work out a compromise... figures emerge from the shadows of the temple. They are Larfleeze and Turpa, the only remaining Orange Lanterns. Larfleeze: What kind of compromise? can now be seen that Larfleeze is holding the Orange Lantern Power Battery and Turpa is holding the box. Hal: How about this... You give us the box with Parallax in it, and we won't take your power battery... Seem fair? Larfleeze: NO! THIS BOX IS MINE! Turpa: OURS! Hal: Well... Deal or no deal? Turpa: Deal... hands Hal the box. Larfleeze: NO! THE BOX WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ALL MINE! EVERYTHING WAS ALL MINE! backs away and hugs the power battery. Larfleeze: THIS WILL REMAIN MINE! Turpa: Calm down, we had no way to use the box and it could have destroyed us... Larfleeze: You make Larfleeze angry... THAT BOX WAS MINE! creates a giant astral projection of himself. The projection then knocks Turpa away and turns towards the other lanterns. Larfleeze: GIVE! ME! MY! BOX! BACK! Commercial Hal: RUN! Kilowog: TO WHERE? Hal: JUST RUN! dives out of the way of the project's fist. He makes a giant fist as a projection and then punches it back and forth against the projection of Larfleeze. He is still holding the box in his other hand. Hal: Razer, catch this! tosses Razer the box, who barely catches it while running away from Larfleeze. angry: Are you out of your mind? You could have freed it? Hal: Take it to the ship... continues to punch his construct back and forth at the projection of Larfleeze. It disperses and then Larfleeze physically kicks Hal and then begins to chase after Razer. He tackles Razer, sending the box into the air, but Hal creates a platform that the box lands on. He brings it in and then begin to run in the other direction. Larfleeze gets up and then begins to chase Hal, but Razer begins to chase Larfleeze and also starts throwing red energy blasts at him. Meanwhile, Kilowog helps up Turpa. Kilowog: You okay? Turpa: I'll be fine... It's just Larfleeze... He's always like that, thinking everything is his and stuff... You should go chase him... Kilowog: You sure pal? Turpa: GO! turns around and begins to chase after Larfleeze. He eventually catches up with Razer, who is still blasting at Larfleeze. Kilowog: Any progress? Razer: No... Kilowog: Then let me help... [He forms a large hammer out of green energy and then jumps at Larfleeze and smacks him with it. Larfleeze gets knocked to the side and then hits the wall. Kilowog and Razer run past him as Turpa arrives and...